The Straw that Breaks the Camels Back
by Ikorosu Shinso
Summary: Everyone knows Rukia Doesn't do what Ichigo says. So what would happen if she snuck out with Kon, and got her self in some serious trouble. IchixRukia. Rated T for Violence and Language. Read and Review PLEASE! Chapter 4 up!
1. Freedom!

Hi, Everyone. This is My First Bleach Fanfiction! It is a RukiaxIchigo. Lol I'm a Big Fan of them, but anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Tite!**

This is before the soul society arch...

* * *

**Ichigo Slammed his Door Shut, he was in a terrible mood. He had had a hell of a day at school, and had fought three hollows. He was dead beat tired, and he had to deal with a short, annoying, bitch shinigami. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, and she trailed behind him.**

**"Hey, It's not my fault that last hollow thought your soul was strawberry flavored", Rukia laughed.**

**"Hardy, Hardy, Har you realise I smell like shit now." Ichigo Yelled.**

**She leaned forward and sniffed. She immediately recoiled. "YUCK, you sure do."**

**He glared at her as she walked past. A loud rustling was suddenly heard in the closet, a plush lion popped out of the closet.**

**"NEE-SAN," kon screamed. He made his way for rukia's breasts. Unfortunately for him she saw this coming and caught him and pinned him to the floor with her foot before he could make it there.**

**"Kon, get the hell away from me." She yelled.**

**"Mghahgsggsh" Came the Muffled reply.**

**"What?" Asked a confused Rukia. She let Kon up from the floor.**

**"I said 'You are Defiantly my Nee-san'"**

**Ichigo watching the whole episode was still fuming. He turned toward the door, and walked out. Before he shut it he said, "I'm going to take a shower now you both stay in here no noise at all, understand?"**

**"Yes Ichigo," was the reply from both.**

**Ichigo was finally gone leaving a very bored Rukia, and Kon.**

**"Man, I am so bored, Hey why don't we go out Rukia just you and me"**

**"Ichigo said to stay in here, wait when have I ever done what Ichigo told me to do?" a confused Rukia stated.**

**They both pondered over this...**

**"Hmmmm...NEVER," Both of them shouted.**

**They both ran to the window, opened it, and climbed out.**

**"Whoo, we have freedom!!," Yelled Kon.**

**Unfortunately, for them Ichigo had just gotten out of his shower.**

**He looked around and noticed something was missing.**

**"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...KONNNNNNNNNN GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Ok So what did ya think? I know probably kinda short BUT it's just the first chapter!!!

So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Come on Press the blue button you know you want to!!! pLeAsE!!!!


	2. Ok What Now?

Ok, well I'm Back with another chapter of "The Straw That Breaks the Camels Back"

Oh I forgot to add this:

" " Speaking

' ' Thoughts

More may be added later on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kobe!!

This takes place before the Soul Society Arch

Chapter 2: Ok What Now?

* * *

**Rukia and Kon finally free on Ichigo's clutches were wandering around Karakura.**

**"Whoo, Kon exclaimed, Freedom is great"**

**"Yeah, sure is!" Replied Rukia**

**"Uh-Huh can't get any better then this" Kon said less enthusiastic than before.**

**"Yep" Rukia muttered**

**"Ok This is officially boring and it sucks, what do we do NOW?!?!" Yelled Kon.**

**Rukia shrugged. So off went the pair having no idea in hell where they were headed too.**

**Meanwhile at Ichigo's Residence**

**"Damn them, Damn Them, DAMN THEM!" Ichigo Screamed.**

**Ichigo was Furious, they ran off when he told them to stay.**

**Wait when did Rukia ever listen to what he said.**

**NEVER!**

**"What the hell am I still doing here!" Ichigo Exclaimed.**

**"Wait, I could catch them so much easier if I was in Shinigami form."**

**"Damn it how do I get into Shinigami form without Rukia or Kon?" Ichigo pondered.**

**"Hmm, Perhaps I could be of some assistance?," Came a Voice from behind him.**

**"Wha..." Was all Ichigo could get out before his soul was knocked out of his body.**

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Ichigo Yelled before he turned around. Ichigo was startled to see it was...**

**"Hat and Sandals, how the hell did you know I needed to turn into a Shinigami?"**

**"Hmm...Yes well I sensed Rukia's and Kon's spiritual power leave the area, that and everyone within a fifty mile radius could have heard you scream." Urahara Chuckled.**

**"Hmm...Well thanks I guess." Ichigo replied.**

**"Damn I better get going they'll be halfway across the damn city by now."**

**Ichigo Quickly jumped out the window to search for the short Shinigami and Mod soul Plushie.**

**With Rukia and Kon**

**The devious duo had each found something to do.**

**Rukia was currently in a pet shop, going gooey over the bunnies, and Kon...well he found a porn shop, but I'd rather not dabble into that. Yeesh.**

**"Ahhhhh I love these bunnies so much they're so KAWAII!," An Ecstatic Rukia yelled.**

**Kon however was doing other things.**

**Anyway, All would cease in a few moments, because Ichigo was in the area.**

* * *

Ok there's Chapter 2 Whoo!! So PLEASE Read and review!! Please Please Please !!!!

Kawaii / Cute

Shinigami / Death God (Come on you should know this.)


	3. Oh Damn!

**Ok chapter 3 coming at ya!!! Oh by the way I saw some spelling mistakes in chapter 1 I fixed them! I hate spelling mistakes! BTW, I am going to try and update every other day!**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!! Ichirukiisbest, Hina-chancares8, CJ, and Patback409! THANKS YOU GUYS/GALS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach! So Don't sue me, I don't have anything!!**

**Chapter 3: Oh Damn!**

**

* * *

**

**With Rukia and Kon**

**"Oh Damn" Rukia yelled. She knew Ichigo couldn't sense Spiritual power very well, but if he was in Shinigami form it would be a lot easier to catch them.**

**Rukia set down the bunnies and cautiously peeked outside. She saw no Ichigo yet. She ran outside to look for Kon, and she noticed what looked to be a Porn shop.**

**"Great, she muttered, I just know he's in there."**

**She opened the door and poked her head in, eye's closed mind you. She heard a lot of girls laughing, and Kon's voice.**

**"Kon!" Rukia yelled. No answer. She tried again. "KON!!" Still no answer.**

**"Damn it" Rukia muttered again and again. Rukia was forced to open her eyes. She was appalled by the sight before her. There was Kon surrounded by girls, in skimpy little outfits.**

**Rukia ran up and snatched Kon. "Let's GO" Rukia Yelled.**

**Kon began to cry and scream saying he wanted to stay with the boobies. At this Rukia grumbled.**

**"Listen up Kon, Ichigo is looking for us, in Shinigami form, he may not be able to sense Spirit power very well, but if he's in Shinigami form he'll find us a lot quicker.**

**Kon pondered over this for a while. Angry Ichigo or Boobies. Ichigo, Boobies.**

**Kon turned around. "I think I'll stay."**

**Rukia snorted in disgust, and pulled him out of the shop.**

**They both ran in the opposite direction that Ichigo was coming from. Straight into the bad side of Karakura.**

**

* * *

**

**With Ichigo**

**Ichigo was currently close to the spot Ichigo and Kon were. He was VERY pissed off. He wanted to take his shower and then relax, not go on a wild goose chase for a Raven Haired Shinigami and Perverted Plushie.**

**He spotted a Pet shop and porn shop close to one another. He knew they would most likely go there.**

**Rukia for the Bunnies, Kon for other 'things'. He landed outside the Pet shop, and peered in. No Rukia.**

**Begrudgingly, he peered into the porn shop. 'Yuck' he thought with disgust.**

**'No Kon, he thought, Where the hell are they?'**

**He ran out of the shop and took to the roof tops. He would look down every few seconds, to see if they were there.**

**No such luck.**

**

* * *

**

**With Rukia and Kon**

**The duo was still running from Ichigo, he was faster than them, and was gaining quickly.**

**"Man all this for freedom." Kon complained.**

**"Hey, maybe it'll be worth it." Rukia responded.**

**Kon responded by grunting.**

**They ran for awhile in silence, glancing back every minute or so to check if Ichigo was behind them.**

**No Ichigo yet.**

**It was only a matter of time though.**

* * *

**End chapter 3**

**Oh no! Rukia and Kon are headed into the bad part of Karakura! What will face them when they get there!?! I don't know yet! So you'll have to wait for the next chapter of 'The Straw That Breaks the Camels Back!!'**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Where the hell are we?

Ok yes I know I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been having problems, and lot of stuff is going on in my house. Anyway, here's chapter 4! (I will try to update more. Gomen again!)

THANK YOU REVEIWERS!!! ichirukiisbest, Hinachancares8, and Drunksonic ARIGATO!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do however own Hichigo and Gin! j/k

Chapter 4: Where the hell are we?

**

* * *

**

**With Rukia and Kon**

**As Rukia and Kon ran further and further into the bad side of Karakura, they began to realize they weren't in Kansas anymore.**

**They stopped to see where the hell they had run too.**

**Rukia began to get nervous, this looked like one of those scenes in her manga novels. Where the character was usually murdered, or worse!**

**"Kon, I think we're in the wrong side of the woods." Rukia said.**

**"Y-yeah, I think you may be right." Kon responded.**

**"You think we should go back?" Rukia asked.**

**"No, Kon said, I'd rather be here than face an angry Ichigo."**

**Rukia gulped, she felt like she'd rather be chastised by an angry Ichigo than be here.**

**

* * *

**

**With Ichigo**

**Ichigo jumped from roof to roof occasionally looking down to see if Rukia and Kon were there.**

**No such luck.**

**"Damn it" Ichigo yelled.**

**He continued to spew various curses. Ichigo was going to be damned if he let a Mini Shinigami and perverted mod soul out run him.**

**He picked up the pace. He noticed he was getting into the other side of Karakura.**

**'They wouldn't have come here would they?' Ichigo wondered.**

**

* * *

**

**With Rukia and Kon**

**Even Kon was getting scared when he looked around. Men standing around trash fires, and women begging on the side of the road.**

**Rukia was scared out of her wits, she'd never seen anything like this. She was used to the happy town known as Karakura, not the filthy mess before her.**

**A man grabbed her leg. She gasped in surprise. He stood up and looked at her.**

**"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He questioned in a raspy voice.**

**"L-let me go" Rukia stuttered.**

**"Hey, I don't mean ya no harm." He rasped.**

**"Then let me go!" Rukia yelled.**

**The man released her. As soon as he did Rukia took off.**

**"I Wouldn't go any farther If I was you!" He yelled after her.**

**Rukia ignored him, and ran as fast as she could. In her panic she'd left Kon behind.**

**

* * *

**

**With Kon**

**Kon stood there as Rukia took off. He snapped out of his trance.**

**"Rukia WAIT!!!" Kon yelled.**

**She couldn't hear him, and kept running.**

**Now Kon was alone, and scared shit less.**

**

* * *

**

**With Ichigo**

**Ichigo jumped off the roof he was standing on. He thought maybe he would have better luck on the ground.**

**Suddenly he heard a yell. "Rukia WAIT!"**

**It was Kon! He Shunpo-ed toward the noise.**

* * *

Ok there is Chapter 4! sigh Once again gomen for not updating for a while. Please review I want to know what you thought about this chapter! Oh, and I might be uploading a One-shot/Story (might turn it into a story) about Hichigo! YAY!! Anyway, REVIEW!!! YAY!!! 


End file.
